yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Teban Gardens
Teban Gardens (population: approx 54,000) is a residential precinct located in Jurong, Singapore. Immediately north of Pandan Reservoir, it comprises exclusively public housing built by the JTC Corporation and Housing and Development Board. History Ayer Rajah SMC is a single member constituency in Singapore that existed since the creation in 1980 - that is carved from Bukit Timah SMC. Ayer Rajah is made up of Pandan Gardens, Teban Gardens, parts of Jurong East and Clementi West Town. It existed until 2006 where Tan Cheng Bock retired from politics. Neighbouring areas Geography from Teban Garden]] Teban Gardens was a patch of mangrove swamp bordering on the Sungai Pandan area but was subsequently reclaimed to make way for housing development projects by the JTC Corporation in 1970. Flanked on the south side by the Pandan Reservoir, the east side by the bank of Sungai Pandan and situated at the fringe of Jurong Industrial Estate, Teban Gardens sits on the crossroad from Singapore's city center and other parts of the island towards the various industrial estates located within Jurong, Tuas as well as the nearby Jurong Island. Notably, a number of companies such as Alfa Romeo, Carrier air-conditioners, Leica Camera, Konica Minolta, GE Industrial, Singapore Mint, Eltek Energy, Sin Tien Seng and Nordic Corp has set up their showroom, office or factory on a strip of land next to a road aptly named as Teban Gardens Crescent, which is sandwiched between the Ayer Rajah Expressway and the disused railway line of KTM (Jurong Line) that runs through the back of the town. Additionally, an International Business Park (IBP) was set up in the nearby town of Jurong East where companies and corporations such as Acer Inc., Creative Technology, Johnson & Johnson, MobileOne and the JTC Corporation are located. Residential Areas Although the land reclamation of the estate began in 1970, actual construction of the estate did not begin until after 1975 as the land needed time to settle after being reclaimed from the mangrove swampland of the Sungai Pandan. JTC Corporation undertook the construction of the public housing blocks in the estate as a means to provide additional housings for the families of the workers from the nearby areas of Jurong Industrial Estate. This was done to help ease the housing problem due in part by the overcrowding in the then nearby Taman Jurong housing estate, which was also built by JTC in 1969. In 1977, the Housing and Development Board (HDB) - Singapore's state agency for public housing, took over the task of building more housing blocks, relieving JTC from this task to concentrate on its core mission of developing and managing the Jurong Industrial Estate. Currently, Teban Gardens and Pandan Gardens are satellite towns to the nearby Jurong East New Town. The first housing block was completed around 1978 with a running sequence from block 401 to 416 (both 415 and 416 are four storey shophouses). Recently some of the blocks has been demolished. Transportation Service 143, the main bus link to the City.]] section of Ulu Pandan River, heading towards Teban Gardens and Jurong. .]] Roads The main roads in this precinct are Penjuru Road, West Coast Road and Jurong Town Hall Road, which connects the precinct to the rest of the island through the AYE(Exits 13 and 14), with minor roads(Teban Gardens Road and Pandan Gardens) winding through the various places in the precinct. Public Transport Unlike other precincts in Jurong, there is no feeder bus service in this precinct. Trunk bus Services There are 6 trunk bus services plying through Teban Gardens, of which all (except 176 and 30) originates from Jurong East Bus Interchange and therefore provide connection for people staying in this precinct to the Jurong East MRT Station. Apart from providing connection to Jurong East MRT Station, *'51' connects the precinct to Westcoast, Pasir Panjang, Queenstown, Bukit Merah, Tiong Bahru, Chinatown, Bugis, Kallang, Geylang, Eunos and Hougang. *'78' connects the precinct to Jurong Port, West Coast and Clementi. *'79' connects the precinct to Jurong Port, Pioneer Sector and Pioneer. *'143' connects the precinct to Westcoast, Clementi, Pasir Panjang, Chinatown, Orchard Road, Bukit Timah and Toa Payoh. The other 2 trunk bus services that do not provide connection to Jurong East MRT Station are *'176' which connects the precinct to Bukit Batok, Bukit Panjang, Yuhua, Westcoast, Pasir Panjang and Buona Vista. *'30' which connects the precinct to Pioneer, Taman Jurong, West Coast, Pasir Panjang, Buona Vista, Telok Blangah, Habourfront, Tanjong Pagar, Marina Bay, East Coast, Kallang, Geylang, Eunos and Bedok. *There is also trunk bus service 178 and 154 which passes through the northern border of Teban Gardens along the Ayer Rajah Expressway. Past Transportation *Jurong Bus Depot / Interchange used to serve this precinct from 1978 to 1991 before all the bus services were re-routed, with most of them being rerouted to Jurong East Bus Interchange, which opened in 1988. *The Keretapi Tanah Melayu railway from Malaysia used to have an extension branching out from the Bukit Timah railway station to Shipyard Road and Jurong Port via Teban Gardens, providing freight railway services. This railway extension was intended for goods transportation as Jurong lacked good roads at the time. It was opened in 1965 amid much fanfare, but failed to generate satisfactory traffic. It was consequently closed in the early 1990s, and has since been partially dismantled. Amenities Market and Food Centres Situated in the middle of the town is the Teban Gardens Wet Market & Food Centre, this serves the need of the residents as well as those from the nearby Pandan Gardens, which lacks one other than having a few shophouses of its own at block No.415 and 416. Security Located nearby at block No.43, is the Ayer Rajah Neighbourhood Police Post (NPP) of Clementi Police Division, which continues to serve the residents since its inauguration in 1985. Community Centre The precinct's community centre(Ayer Rajah Community Club) is located along Pandan Gardens, beside blk 416 and 415. Recreation There are 3 parks in Teban Gardens, located in Teban Gardens Road, West Coast Road(opposite blk 408) and along Sugnei Pandan(in front of blks 401 and 403) respectively. South of the precinct is the Pandan Reservoir, where water-based sports activities are carried out. Schools Currently, there is 1 primary school (Fuhua Primary School) and 1 secondary school (Commonwealth Secondary School) located in this precinct. 1 primary school(Pandan Primary School, 1 high school (River Valley High School) and 1 junior college(Jurong Junior College) used to be located here. Jurong Junior College started at its original location in 1981 and functioned there till 1985 being moving to a new location in 1985. The site was then re-allocated for River Valley High School from 1986 to 2003 before the school relocated to a temporary site along Malan Road in 2004 and its new permanent site in Boon Lay in 2010. In November 2006, the site was re-used and it houses Commonwealth Secondary School since then. Meanwhile for Pandan Primary School, it existed from 1981 to 2008 before being merged with Fuhua Primary School in 2009. Industrial Industrial developments are located at the northern part of the precinct, along the Ayer Rajah Expressway. See also *Taman Jurong *Jurong *Jurong East *Jurong East New Town *Jurong Lake *Pandan Reservoir *Pandan Gardens *West Coast Drive Gallery References Category:Places in Singapore Category:Jurong East